Pretty little liars one shots
by LemonGirlz
Summary: Your favorite pairing in smutty situations review or pm for paring ideas :)
1. The Night Before

**Here's An Alison and Emily pairing rated m**

The Night Before

The night before it all happened I was at her house, a little too drunk and a little too slutty. I was mad at her. She didn't want to commit, she never wanted to admit that she Alison had feelings for a girl. When I got there I paced for a few minutes before I finally pressed the doorbell. "Hey.." Alison said before getting cut off…. "Do you even love me" Emily kinda whined and growled at the same time. "I..I..I.. I mean" Alison said before getting cut off by the sour taste of liquor on Emily's lips.

Alison grabbed her waist and brought her in the house Emily barely having enough time to kick the door shut before already being at the stairs. Emily pulled off Alison's shirt in one motion. Then unclasped her bra, even though she took off her bra she didn't waist time with the other girls boobs. She kissed down her stomach and pulled off her paints with the blue lace panties slowly traveling behind. All Alison could do was watch mouth wide open she was always the dominate one, Emily never took control. She licked her thigh slowly up to her core, staring seductively at Alison. It gave her chills, she let out a moan. Emily stopped a centimeter short of Alison's heat and bite her thigh. With one painfully slow lick stopping just short of her clit. She licked slightly faster stopping just at the base of Alison's clit. With one last tease she stopped at the tip. She then slowly licked down and darted her tongue in out as fast as possible. Alison moaned at the top of her lungs and just as the orgazum hit. Emily stopped, "what why".. "You never answered my question" .. "What" "do you love me" "yes". With one final lick Alison came HARD.


	2. Aria's Birthday

**This was my first 4 sum and i tried hard to give everyone enough attention let me know what you think pm me or review**

The day was one different from any other the girls have had recently. With A being gone (temporarily) and it being one of the girls birthday. It almost seemed normal, though the girls were sure it wouldn't last long.

The girls got to Ari's birthday around 5 each on carrying a present and Hannah a bottle of fireball. The night went on as planned until Spencer grabbed the bottle of FB and 4 shot glasses. "3 truths and a lie, if you get it right you drink if no one gets it right the teller drinks." Spencer proceeded "Loser has to do a dare that the winner decides"

_This is a one shot for a reason so_

Emily was the loser, Aria the winner, "I want you to show me what you learned with Maya". "Wow um okay" Emily leans in and starts to kiss her with her hand on the other girls thigh next to her knee. Aria kisses back sliding her tongue in to Emily's mouth. The other two girls stare in shock and don't move. Emily begin to unzip Arias dress. The other two shrug and lock eyes, they begin to kiss as well.

_Commercial break_

Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hannah are all completely naked at the point. "Your bedroom now" Spencer said, Emily led the way up to her room. "Okay birthday girl are you ready." Emily went fishing through her closet she pulled out a strap-on and 3 vibrators.

Emily walked up to Aria who was laying on the bed that the other girls had just finished strapping her to. She went to her leg and licked up her thigh just barely touching her pussy. The other 2 girls got in different positions, Spencer sat on Aria's stomach and began to suck on the other girls nipples. Hannah began to sit on Aria's face. Emily gave a vibrator to Spencer, stuck one in herself and stuck the last one in Arias ass. Aria began licking Hanah, then Emily turned on the vibrator in Aria's ass. She moaned into Hannah's pussy. Causing Hannah to join in, Emily begins to like Aria more and more faster and faster. Up swirl Down dart, "AWH EMILY I"M GONNA CUM." Aria came quickly. She still darts in and out of Hannah until she's done as well. Spencer grabs the strap on and tells Emily to sit doggy style on the floor. Spencer began to plow into Emily's dripping hole. As Hannah gives Aria a round 2. Spencer barricades in and out intel Emily fall week ending in a silent orgasm. Aria didn't end so quietly there sure the neighbors heard her roar. The girls untied Aria and all said happy birthday as they got dressed and went back downstairs.


End file.
